Smile On the Outside
by saints-n-sinners
Summary: This is a song I wrote and I think it may explain how Peyton feels at Lucas and Lindsay's wedding.


I don't own anything except for the song.

_Everybodies watching you _

_Wondering how you keep your cool_

_You always seem so happy _

_Boy, don't you have them fooled_

_You hide your emotions well _

_There's no way they can tell_

_How you really feel _

Peyton couldn't believe it. Lucas Scott the man she loved was going to marry someone else. She knew that he loved Lindsey; he had said it a hundred times. Yet for her it still hadn't sunk in. How could he love her when Peyton had told him that she loved him? Now she was going to their wedding. The wedding that should have been her and Lukes. It never really hit her until now how much this was going to hurt. Now all she could do was try and remember the three C's that Brooke had made her remember. Be calm, be cool, and be collective. So here she sat trying to do just that but it was going to be harder than it seemed.

_You smile on the outside_

_Just to avoid the pain_

_You smile on the outside_

_Even in the rain_

_No matter what happens _

_No matter what comes your way_

_You smile on the outside_

_So everything seems okay _

She remembered the day in the library when she and Lindsay had, had it out. They had come to a mutual agreement to try and be civil. Although she still tried to stay as far away from her as she could. Ever since that day it seemed like people had been taking behind her back but she just tried to go on with her life and ignore it. She had Brooke, so she didn't need anyone else to talk too. Though she wished that she had all her old friends back to help her out. She remembered back to what Skills had said when she walked in and couldn't get over the fact that maybe he was right.

_People always seem _

_To talk behind your back_

_Making you want to scream_

_But you would never do that _

_You just mask what you feel_

_Pretending to be real_

_But how long can that last _

She looked up at the alter and then she heard the music that was Lindsay's cue. Slowly she turned around and watched her walk down the aisle.

"That should be me," Peyton thought.

As Lindsay reached the alter, Peyton couldn't help but think that she made a beautiful bride even though she was marrying her man.

_You smile on the outside_

_Just to avoid the pain_

_You smile on the outside_

_Even in the rain _

_No what happens _

_No matter what comes your way_

_You smile on the outside _

_So everything seems okay_

She leaned back in her seat and thought about how she should stand up and protest but she couldn't make herself do it. Lindsay might be marrying the man she loved but after being locked in the library with her she couldn't help but think that she had overreacted.

Lindsay might be marrying Lucas, but still underneath all the pain and jealousy Peyton knew she was a good person. If only she could find a way to let go of Lucas so she could also be happy.

_Times may pass _

_People may change _

_But you will stay the same_

_An unchangeable heart_

_Inside you're falling a part_

_Yet it will never show_

_Your illusion, you're in control_

Right when she looked back up at the alter she heard Lucas say "I do," and then put the ring on Lindsay's finger. Then she heard the preacher go on

"Lindsay do you take Lucas to be you're lawfully wedded husband. To honor and cherish, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live."

Everyone smiled and waited for her answer which they knew was going to be "I do." But they were all in for a surprise. A moment later Lindsay answered with

"Lucas I can't."

Everyone gasped they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Peyton didn't hear anymore she just looked up at Lucas while Lindsay told him her reasoning and then fled down the aisle.

After the wedding fiasco everyone had left the church except for Peyton and Brooke. Brooke took a seat and then looked at her best friend.

"So are you going to go after your man?" Brooke asked.

Peyton looked at her and then answered "I can't Brooke."

Brooke's mouth fell down to the floor "You can't what do you mean you can't? Peyton you love this man, and now he is not getting married. Can you please explain to me why you can't go after him?"

"He said I do," Peyton told Brooke.

"So Lindsay clearly didn't," Brooke told her.

"Yes, but he still said I do," Peyton said and got up and walked away

When she reached the doors she turned around and looked once more at the church.

Her only thought was "So everything seems okay."

Then she smiled and walked out of the church.

_You smile on the outside_

_Just to avoid the pain_

_You smile on the outside_

_Even in the rain_

_No matter what happens _

_No matter what comes your way_

_You smile on the outside _

_So everything seems okay_

_So everything seems okay_


End file.
